BoRi
by boriandcreddiefan318
Summary: bori story i suck at summaries but please do read..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, If I did Beck and Tori will be together..**

Chapter 1: Acting Partners

Sikowitz: ok class we will do some drive by acting for homework Jade with Andre Beck with Tori Cat with Robbie you will act this play out tomorrow

(The Bell rings for lunch time)

(The gang walks out of Sikowitz room and head to the Asphalt Café sitting at their usual table while eating their lunch)

Cat: hey Robbie can we do a play with a princess unicorn?

Rex: no that's stupid

Cat: (looking sad at Robbie and Rex) WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

Robbie: Rex, apologize to her

Rex: :) no,don't tell me what to do (slaps Robbie on the cheek)

Robbie: OW -_- ! That's it time for time out! (shoves Rex into his backpack)

Rex: NOOO!

Robbie: sorry about that Cat,and yes we can do our play about a princess unicorn :)

Cat: YAY! :D (starts giggling) kay kay,thanks Robbie

Jade: better watch yourself Vega

Tori: (just looks at her salad and pokes it with her fork)

Beck: babe its ok its only a play calm down (kisses her forehead)

Jade: fine

(The bell rings signaling that lunch was over and it was time for their next class)

(The gang heads off to their next class,then after 3 classes it was time to go home)

Tori: (at her locker taking books that she needs to take home for the day she didn't know Beck was leaning on the lockers next to her)

Tori: (after she shuts her locker) AHHH! (putting her hand to her chest while catching her breath)

Beck: sorry Tor didn't mean to startle you I was just going to ask you if where you wanna do our play ?

Tori: it's ok Beck ummmm.. We could do it at my house since its bigger than your RV and my parents are at a convention in New York so they won't be home till Saturday and Trina is going to her friend's house so we won't have any interruptions

Beck: ok Tor sounds good to me see you at 5ish bye (walks away to his locker)

Tori: ok Beck bye (walks out of school to go home)

**Please R&R! Thanks ~boriandcreddiefan 318 out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

Chapter 2: Practice

(at the Vega residence)

Tori: well I'm done getting ready (sits down on the couch)

(The doorbell rings Tori goes and answers the door it was Beck)

Beck: hey Tori

Tori: hey Beck come in (gesturing her hand for Beck to come in)

Beck: thanks Tor (goes on the couch and sits down Tori follows and sits opposite to him)

Tori: want some pink lemonade?

Beck: sure thanks :)

Tori: ok so what is our play going to be about?

Beck: well I was thinking a romance play if it's ok with you?

Tori: yeah sure it's fine

Tori's POV:_ OMG! ^_^ I can't believe Beck wants to do a romance play with me AHHHHH!__  
><em>

Beck: Tori? Tori? (waves his hand in front of Tori's face)

Tori: huh? Oh sorry Beck (snaps out of it and giggles)

Beck: its ok I love that laugh Tor (flashes his lopsided smile at Tori)

Tori: (blushes) you do? Thanks

Beck: you're welcome

(They start writing the script and around 8:00 they were done and were ready to act it out)

**Alright that was chapter 2 please R&R folks.. Thanks **

**~boriandcreddiefan 318 out~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns it I don't -_-**

**Shout outs to: ToriandBeckforever,missrunner2016 and loveBori5679 Thanks so much :D**

Chapter 3: Acting out the Play

(Beck=Chris Tori=Jane they start acting)

Chris: hi Jane do you want to go with me?

Jane: sure Chris where are we going?

Chris: it's a surprise

Jane: ok let's go

(They go to Chris' car he opens the passenger door for her and helps her sit down,then goes to his side)

Chris: put this blindfold on cuz where almost there

Jane: hehehe ok (puts the blindfold on)

Jane's POV:_ OMG! where is he going to take me? i'm super excited to find out :D_

Chris: where here (gets out off the car opens the door for Jane and guides her to the surprise)

Jane: how long 'till I can take the blindfold off Chris?

Chris: you could take it off now Jane

Jane's POV: _OMG! It was breathtaking when I took the blindfold off candles where lit around and a band was playing my fav song Unbelievable by Craig David he sat me down and then took his place _

Chris: this is all for you Jane because I love you

Jane: aww (tears where running down her face) I love you too

(They ate dinner staring into each other's eyes)

Chris: would you dance with me?

Jane: yes

**That was chapter 3 guys hoped you liked it cuz I did ahahah lol :D**

**Please R&R! ~boriandcreddiefan 318 out~ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dan Schneider owns Victorious,It shall be mine very very soon bwahahaha :P (in my dreams) hmmmm :/**

Chapter 4:I Wish the Play was True

(He takes her hand and they dance to the music his hands on her waist while her hands around his neck staring into each other's eyes)

Chris: Jane can I ask you a question?

Jane: yes

(Chris kneels down on one knee takes out a diamond encrusted ring from his pocket and proposes to you by Bruno Mars plays in the background)

Chris: Jane Elizabeth Smith will you marry me?

Jane: (surprised,full of joy and tears running down her face) YES! YES! Christopher Michael Adams I will marry you

(He slips the ring on her left ring finger,then carries her bridal style and kisses her passionately on the lips)

The End

(Beck goes and plops down on the couch and Tori sits next to him)

Beck: nice acting Tori

Tori: (blushes) thanks you too

Beck: (looks at the time it was now 10:00) well Tor I got to go it's getting late see you tomorrow at school

Tori: yeah it is..ok see you too bye..good night :D

Beck: (Beck walks to the door) bye good night :D

(Beck starts his car and drives down the street thinking about the kiss he and Tori shared tonight while Tori does the same,getting ready for bed)

Beck's POV:(stops the engine gets out of the car and walks to his RV to open the door) the _kiss Tori and I had was full of energy,sparks,and full of passion,not anything like Jade's _

Tori's POV: _Beck's lips where so warm and soft..I wish the play was true :/_

(They both think about the kiss and drift off to sleep dreaming about the kiss)

**AHHHHHHHH :D :D BORI MOMENT 3 3 Ok guys that was chapter 4 please R&R ~boriandcreddiefan 318 out~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own it if I did I wouldn't be writing on FF right now duhhh :)**

****Shout outs to: Brittd33 and Torixandreforeverr97 thanks so much it means a lot to me :D****

Chapter 5: Becks falls for Tori and Breaks up with Jade

(The next morning at school Tori is at her locker and Beck is at his)

Beck's POV: (sees Tori at her locker) _man I'm falling in love with Victoria Vega the girl that's so opposite of Jade _

(Jade just got to school and sees Beck and walks up to him)

Jade: hi baby

(Beck is still daydreaming about Tori and didn't notice Jade)

Jade: (getting furious) I SAID HI BABY :8

Beck: o oh oh hi babe didn't notice you there (kisses her cheek) seeshh you don't need to shout -_-

Jade: YOU WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE ME? IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE BECK? :8

Beck: yes there is Jade an- (gets cut off by Jade)

Jade: WELL WHO IS SHE AND WHERE IS SHE THEN :8?

Beck: its Tori,Jade and where over because you're always jealous and you're not nice to our friends.I feel like I'm the only one working in our relationship.I can't take it anymore,good bye Jade (walks off to Sikowitz class)

Jade's POV: (black tears roll off her face because of her heavy mascara) _I can't believe he broke up with me for Vega _(wipes her tears away so that nobody will notice that she was crying and heads off to Sikowitz class)

Beck's POV:_ wow I just broke up with Jade it's like a heavy weight has been lifted off my chest :/ _(gets his cell phone out and goes on The Slap to update his relationship status to single)

Beck Oliver's new update: Wow I DID IT! I feel so good :)

Mood=achieve Relationship status: Beck Oliver is single.

**WHOOOOOOOO:D Good job Beck,where so proud of you hahahah lol lmao :P :D Chapter 5 is done guys pls don't forget to R&R thanks **

**~boriandcreddiefan 318 out ya!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Victorious does not belong with me at all only the plot hehehe :D**

Chapter 6: Asking Tori out

(He takes her hand and they dance to the music his hands on her waist while her hands around his neck staring into each other's eyes)

Chris: Jane can I ask you a question?

Jane: yes

(Chris kneels down on one knee,takes out a diamond encrusted ring from his pocket and proposes to you by Bruno Mars plays in the background)

Chris: Jane Elizabeth Smith will you marry me?

Jane: (surprised,full of joy and tears running down her face) YES! YES! Christopher Michael Adams I will marry you

(He slips the ring on her left ring finger,then carries her bridal style and kisses her passionately on the lips)

The End

(Everybody is amazed,but happy and they all clap for Beck and Tori,even Sikowitz was amazed, then Sikowitz told them to sit that,Sikowitz called up Cat and Robbie, they acted out theirs which was a prince who taught a princess unicorn how to love. Last it was Jade and Andre,theirs was a witch princess who cast a wicked spell on the prince of happiness and good, when everybody was done the bell rang telling them that it was time for lunch so they got their stuff and went to lunch)

(The gang sat at their usual table and ate their lunch talking about what happened in Sikowitz's room,then the bell rang again. It was time for 3 more classes and then it was time to go home)

Tori's POV:_ after school was done I looked at my cell phone and went on The Slap,I saw Beck's new update and his relationship status my heart skipped a beat and my stomach did somersaults :)_

Beck's POV:_ I saw Tori at her locker :) So I walked on over. This was finally it. OMG :O why am I so nervous? It's just Tori. Tori one of the most beautiful girls that i ever seen, the most kindest girl, always thinking about others before herself. Man I must be really falling for her.  
><em>

Beck: he hey Tori :3

Tori: hi Beck so...whats up? :)

Beck: :) I want to ask you if you would like to hang at my RV later on?

**~what do you think Tori would say? "cliffhanger" hahahah lol :D I think/know Tori is gonna say yes :) why you say? cuz she has a major crush on Beck and plus he is now SINGLE 3 3 :D ****pls R&R**

**~boriandcreddiefan 318 out peace :)~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter was so busy with school,well tomorrow's our last day WHOOOOOO:D i'm so EXCITED:DDD so now I can upload more chapters haha lol:PP**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is sooooo not mine,It's rightful owner is Dan Schneider :/ **

Chapter 7: Getting Ready for the Date

Tori: (blushing) ye yes sure Beck I would love to :)

Beck: ok see you around at 8:00 :D

Tori: ok see ya :D

(Beck turns towards the doors,to walk to the parking lot)

Tori's POV:_ (dances her happy dance in her mind) AHHHHHHH :D Beck Oliver just asked me to go to his RV tonight and I just said YES! OMG! I can't believe it._

(Tori shuts her locker and runs out of school until she got home)

(at the Vega residence, Tori got her key out of her bag and unlocks the door, Mrs. Vega is at the kitchen table drinking some coffee)

Mrs. Vega: hey honey how was school?

Tori: :D really good mom,can't talk now got to get ready for my date!

Mrs. Vega: wow that's great baby :)

(Tori runs up to her room,puts her bag on her bed, grabs her towel and heads to the bathroom to take a shower)

Tori's POV:_ I can't believe BECK OLIVER just asked me out :D OMG! _

(after Tori's shower,she got changed in to a purple tank top that says "live laugh love",a purple and pink plaid cami,dark skinny jeans and some purple ribbon Jimmy Choo flats, she was done around 7:35. So she put on some light make up, then headed down stairs)

Tori: mom,I'm going to Beck's RV.

Mrs. Vega: ok dear,don't come home too late

Tori: ok mom love you :)

Mrs. Vega: love you too honey :)

(Tori updated her The Slap status and started to walk to Beck's RV)

Tori Vega's new update: gonna chill with a friend YAY:D Mood=EXCITED & DOUBLE PUMPED:DD

**Ok guys that was Chapter 7, I wonder what's gonna happen next. please R&R :)**

** ~Thank you boriandcreddiefan 318 out~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :) OMG! Sorry for taking like forever to upload haha :D I've been busy with school and you know my life,But since its Thanksgiving week or yea I know its Thanksgiving tomorrow WHOOOOOOOOOO XD super siced for that. We don't have school this whole week #booyeah #feelinglikeaboss #thanksgiving #food #fatgirlproblems #letseat #yumm #toomuchhashtags :P Alright so let me just stop here and stop talking/writing and just get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: why oh why does Victorious belong to Dan?! Why can't it belong to me uhhhh -_- **

**Shout outs to: VictoriousVavan,FurryFriends143,xpeebles9x,silvermist99,Guest 1,Guest 2,Guest 3, Guest 4,Guest 5,Blaze Cruz, and ToriandBeckForever Thank you guys soooo much, It means alot to me :DD**

Chapter 8: The Date and More :P

(Tori got there just in time at Beck's RV with 5 mins to spare,so she goes up to his RV and knocks on the door)

(Beck was already waiting for Tori to come,he was sitting down on the couch relaxing)

Tori: (knocking) Beck?

Beck: (getting up from the couch) coming (goes and opens the door) well come in Miss Vega :)

Tori: oh why thank you Mr Oliver, what a gentleman you are :) (goes inside and sits down on the couch)

Beck: hahahah :) I try Miss Vega I try,welcome to my home (goes and sits on the couch next to Tori)

Tori: hahahah :) so what's up?

Beck: nothing much :)

Tori: hahahah :)

Beck: hahahah :) since your here now,want something to eat?

Tori: sure

Beck:ok (gets up and prepares the food)

Tori: what are we having Beck?

Beck: shrimp alfredo pasta :)

Tori: yummm,thats my favorite dish hahahah :)

Tori's POV:_ Beck is so talented :) I can't believe his favorite dish is the same as mine OMG! I must be dreaming_

Beck: hahahhah :) cool thats mine too let's eat :D

Tori: alrighty :D

Beck's POV:_ Score for me YES! we have the same favorite dish boo-yeah :DD_

(Beck and Tori are eating,chatting,and laughing)

(after they where done,Beck and Tori go and sit back on the couch)

Tori: so you ok with your break up with Jade?

Beck: yea I'm ok. Tori thanks for being a really great best friend :)

Tori: awwww your welcome :) that's what friends are for. So can I ask you a question?

Beck: ask away :)

Tori: why did you ask me out?

Beck: the reason I ask you out is because I...I r..really really like you,and I have and been thinking about you since the kiss we shared in Sikowitz's room,doing that alphabet improv Tori.

Tori: (blushing) really? me too Beck. I really like you too,and since that day I couldn't stop thinking about you. i had the most biggest crush on you ever since then :)

Beck: (blushing) yes really :) now It's my turn to ask you the question

Tori: ok what?

Beck: Victoria Marie Vega, will you make me the most happiest man on earth and be my girlfriend?

Tori: (crying tears on joy) yes Beckkett James Oliver, I will make you the happiest man on earth and be your girlfriend 3 3 :)

(Beck carries Tori in the bridal style position,and they both lean in for the most passionate kiss ever :* 3 3 )

(after the kiss, Beck sits back down on the couch while Tori sits on his lap)

(It was 10:00 already,so Tori had to leave)

Tori: Beck, I got to go,its getting late

Beck: ok babe,don't worry I'll drop you off

Tori: (blushing) I love it when you call me babe (giggles) :) (pecks Beck on the cheek)

Beck: (blushing) awwwww I'll do it more often if that's what I'm getting every time ahahah :)

Tori: I love you my prince charming 3 3

Beck: I love you too my princess 3 3

(Beck and Tori kiss for 3 mins more and broke away for air,they walk hand in hand to his car,he opens the passenger door for her and then goes to his side)

**Alright alright guys,Chapter 8 is now finished and this was my longest chapter ever, I made this long to make up for the time that I missed and made you guys wait for. Anyways my apology for that and I'll try to upload more as soon as I can. This was one of my favorite chapters so far hahahah :) It was full of LOVE ,plus shrimp alfredo pasta is my fave dish EVER yumm :p :p**

**pls R&R folks Thank you :)**

**~boriandcreddiefan 318 out~**


End file.
